


Choose

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the first challenge: Sex Toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose

“Choose one.”

Merlin pointed to the doeskin flogger over the vicious paddle, but Gwaine beat him.

“That.”

Merlin’s hand froze an inch from the flogger. Arthur hadn’t been addressing the knight. An earlier light in the prince’s eyes had hinted at a certain playfulness, but that was gone now, the sound of Gwaine’s voice huffing it out like an icy breeze.

He gripped Gwaine by the back of the hair and shoved his face into the mattress. Gwaine struggled until Arthur flexed his fingers into a tight fist in his long hair, then all the fight drained out of him. He sagged, defeated, his bare ass already red from the beating Arthur had administered with the flat of his hand.

Arthur put his mouth against Gwaine’s ear, his words soft but not inaudible. “I’ll put my cock in your mouth and I’ll put words in your mouth, but that’s all I want to hear from you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Merlin. Choose.”

But the choice had been made with Gwaine’s ill-advised response. Arthur dropped the flogger and positioned himself behind Gwaine’s bent body, gripping the wide paddle with both hands. It whistled through the air before connecting with a dull thud, color immediately erupting on the pale curve of his ass.

“Count.”

They counted together, Gwaine moaning, Merlin sweating and aching. He felt the sting of each blow on his ass, the answering heat of arousal in his groin, and his cock leaked fresh pre-come with each of Gwaine’s harsh grunts. The first time Arthur paddled Merlin like this, tears had slicked his face and he’d soaked his pants with cum and sweat before Arthur tossed the paddle away. The pain had been ten thousand sparks falling down the back of his legs, rolling down his thighs, raging through him, leaving him an exhausted husk.

Tremors raced through Gwaine’s thighs, his spine arching with each sharp crack, his ass stained red and then purple. Sweat dipped from the prince’s face, mingling with the slickness on Gwaine’s skin. Merlin itched to peel away the layers of clothes weighing him down.

Arthur stopped long before he was tired. Long before Merlin expected him to. The paddle clattered to the stone floor, the sound make both men jerk like puppets on a string. Gwaine’s head twitched, but he didn’t turn around, didn’t look over his shoulder. The tiny lift of Arthur’s lips was the only indication that he noticed the knight’s restraint, that it pleased him. Merlin, so attune to all of his prince’s desires, felt an answering tug in his chest and his knees, and it was all he could do to not drop to the ground at Arthur’s feet.

His fingers glided over Gwaine’s glistening skin, tracing the outlines of the new bruises, gently learning the shape of each mark. His trembling intensified until his entire body was writhing, his long frame twisting into, against, away from Arthur’s touch. He didn’t let his knight escape. He caressed Gwaine mercilessly, as cruel with the rough tips of his fingers as he’d been with the paddle. The knight howled and whimpered, but he wouldn’t break. That was why Arthur had called them both to his chambers, why he’d ordered Gwaine to disrobe, why he held him down with one hand and caressed him with the same hand he’d used to beat him.

“You’re mine, Gwaine. To do with as I like, to use as I see fit, to beat and discard.” The words were harsh, but his voice wasn’t. He murmured the words into the bruises, kissing them with each sound. “You’re mine. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Like you mean it.”

“Yes, Arthur. Yes, I understand. Please.”

Merlin caught a flash of pink as Arthur’s tongue darted out, gliding along Gwaine’s crack, pausing to tease his tight opening. Gwaine shuddered. Arthur gripped his shaft and did it again, teasing out more pre-come.

“You’re mine.” Arthur looked up, finding Merlin’s eyes. “And don’t you ever forget it.”

“Yes,” Gwaine whispered. Merlin nodded, mouth dry, heart hammering. Arthur’s fingertip glanced over Merlin’s knuckle, no more than a whisper of contact in the sweltering room. No more than a silent order, a reminder that shook Merlin to the pit of his stomach.

“Cum,” Arthur murmured, pleasure arching through Merlin from the single point of contact to his groin.

Gwaine broke then.

Merlin drowned.


End file.
